


something more fruitful

by jordanreads



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanreads/pseuds/jordanreads
Summary: in which Charlotte Heywood discovers she very much does not enjoy London and ruminates on her evening at the ball and her newfound affection towards a certain gentleman.an attempt at bridging the gap between 01x06 and 01x07





	something more fruitful

**Author's Note:**

> I was really struck by Charlotte's reaction to Mrs. Campion associating her with the children in tonight's sneak peek and wanted to explore that even further.

Charlotte did not find London to her liking. Or maybe, London did not find Charlotte Heywood to its liking. She was a country girl, through and through. 

A wiser, more judgemental or jaded man (not that she knew anyone like _that_) might argue that Charlotte was too young, too naive, too trusting, too _childish_ for a place like London.

However, a wise _woman_ would argue that Charlotte tended to look for the best in people and if that meant she was too naive then so be it. 

But Charlotte never would have thought that London (or rather its inhabitants) would make her feel little - small. 

So terribly and utterly small standing in that massive ballroom in Grosvenor Square, with its elegant men and women of the ton swirling around her, laughing and smiling with their dance partners, friends, lovers. She didn’t belong there - _she_, Charlotte Heywood, had no business mulling about with every society Mister and Miss. 

She wanted nothing more than to be far away from that ballroom, her silly gold dress off and hair out of the uncomfortable coiffure Georgiana had insisted upon, safe in her bed. And not the one she had been given in the Parker’s London townhome or even the one with the beautiful blue coverlet in her room at Trafalgar House. Charlotte wanted to be in her bed in Willingden, the entire events of the last few days forgotten, but most especially Sidney Parker and his soft smiles and kind words. 

Had she only set off for Sanditon as soon as Georgiana was present and accounted for, her opinion of Sidney - Mr. Parker - would not have altered so greatly. Goodness, had she even been allowed to leave earlier in the evening when she’d all but begged Sid - Mr. Parker - to let her take the coach, her opinion of him would not have altered so greatly. She had been content to ruminate on her own, growing feelings towards him, which she had never in the slightest thought would be returned. 

But alas, he just had to ask her dance and tell her that she was more than equal to any other woman in the room and that of all them, he wanted to dance with _her_. 

And she felt overcome with affection towards him as they danced around the room. The way he smiled at her seemed so full of adoration and promise - of what Charlotte did not know - but she had hoped it would all come to light, leading to something fruitful down the line. If only Charlotte had danced a second set with Sidney, as well. 

Had she not been forced to listen to Tom extoll the many virtues of Mrs. Eliza Campion, Charlotte would not have felt such _angst_ and loss at seeing Sidney talking to such a refined lady so soon after their dance. She would have been curious, sure. But not terribly small and little and naive and _stupid_. So completely stupid. 

Had it all been an act? A ploy to get her on the dance floor, so that the lovely Mrs. Eliza Campion could see them?

Never had Charlotte felt so less-than and _young_ as she did when she saw Sidney talking to Mrs. Campion. Laughing with her and smiling with her, while Charlotte could do nothing but stand there motionless in the middle of the dance floor. 

For once, Charlotte was glad Tom was so focused on making a success out of Sanditon that he left her on her own. She didn’t think she could stand it if he saw her on the verge of tears as she now was; he would make quite the fuss and tell Sidney. 

However, she did so desperately want to go back to the house and sleep for as long as was societally permissible to mend her broken heart, so Charlotte got out of the way of happily dancing couples and went off to find Tom. She knew he would be distracted and wouldn’t put up too much of a fight with her if she asked to leave early, especially considering the last few days they’d all had. 

She was correct in her assumption and he did put up a gallant effort in trying to make her stay, but Charlotte could tell he was secretly relieved at not having to keep an eye on her for the rest of the evening. She didn’t begrudge him for it in the slightest and offered him a sincere _thank you_ as he helped her into the coach and was back at the Parker’s home within half an hour. 

Thankfully, Georgiana’s room was much further down the hall, which allowed Charlotte the chance to sneak into her own room undetected. Once, hours ago but what seemed like a lifetime, she had envisaged gossiping with Georgiana when she had gotten home, telling her every last detail from the ball and thanking her again and again for getting Charlotte situated with a proper dress and coiffure. 

Now she didn’t want to speak of it again, even with someone as kind and understanding as Georgiana. 

Because maybe Georgiana would _not_ understand. Why would Charlotte take a fancy to the man that, not even twenty-four hours ago, squandered away all of Georgiana’s hopes of happiness with the man she loved? How could Charlotte be so unfeeling towards her new friend? Had she not bemoaned the sight of Mr. Sidney Parker alongside Georgiana mere days ago? 

It would _not_ do. 

So Charlotte would merely have to set aside her feelings for Mr. Sidney Parker. She would be leaving Sanditon soon, anyway as the summer was drawing to a close. It was highly unlikely they would see each other again after her stay at Trafalgar House ended. 

She would find some kind boy in Willingden, who would take Sidney’s place in her heart for her affections. It appeared as though he already had done the same. 

\------------ 

The next morning, Charlotte and Georgiana were seated at the breakfast table, discussing the beautiful dresses and decorations Charlotte and seen at the ball last night, when Sidney entered the room. 

“Georgiana, Miss Heywood,” Sidney said in greeting, before directing his next remarks to Charlotte alone. “How are you feeling this morning? I’m sorry to have missed your departure from the ball last evening. Tom had told me you’d gone home early with a headache.”

Charlotte nodded politely and set down her teacup. “Thank you, I’m feeling much better. I suppose the excitement of the past few days had finally caught up with me. I hope I did not miss much, I truly had a wonderful time.”

Sidney smiled shyly and sat down across from Charlotte, before helping himself to some breakfast. 

“I must confess, I left shortly after Tom told me you had taken ill. The coachmen had just returned when I had decided to take my leave.”

A quip about the coachmen having a busy night was on the tip of her tongue, but she held back, not wanting to appear _childish_. Georgiana was looking between the pair with renewed interest. 

“Miss Heywood and were discussing the decorations, but had not gotten much further.” Georgiana offered by way of explanation to Sidney. “Was there much dancing?”

Charlotte ducked her head, hoping her blush was not discernible. “The Mister Parkers were kind enough to dance a set with me each, Lord Babbington, as well. Though I wasn’t feeling terribly well for much of the evening and had to sit many out. The women were all so beautiful and elegant.”

Georgiana smiled. “I am sure you fit in well with the best of them in that lovely gown we selected. Isn’t that right, Mr. Parker?”

Nerves pooled in Charlotte’s stomach and she took a fortifying sip of tea, while she waited for Sidney’s response. 

He looked caught off guard by the question and looked between the two women before responding, “Quite right, yes.”

The silence stretched between the three of them for a moment before Charlotte spoke, directing her attention back to Georgiana. “Thank you again for your assistance last night.”

“Think nothing of it. I am simply glad one of us was able to enjoy our time in London,” she said archly with a glare directed towards Sidney, who in turn was starring aimlessly at his toast. 

Yet, Charlotte would not quite say she had enjoyed her time in London. She had come to the city with sweeping notions of heroism and grandeur: childish aspirations. 

And she would leave London with a rather large dent in her pride and her heart -

“- Splendid, you are all already awake.” Tom busted into the dining room and took his place at the head of the table. “We set off for Sanditon within the hour.”

Charlotte looked at him questioningly. “So soon, sir?”

“I’m afraid there’s no time to waste, we must proceed on with all regatta preparations at once. Last night proved most fruitful for me in drumming up excitement and interest in our fair Sanditon.

“I secured assurances last night from many remarkable men and women of high society, including Mrs. Eliza Campion, Sidney. I saw the pair of you deep in conversation earlier in the evening and took it upon myself to seek her out once you had departed.”

Georgiana looked up sharply at Sidney upon hearing Mrs. Campion’s name, while Sidney looked at Charlotte, a queer expression flitting across his face. Had Sidney divulged his past with the woman to his ward? It seemed unlikely, even to Charlotte. Georgiana must have heard second hand, which somehow made Charlotte feel worse. 

“Tom, I do not - ” Sidney looked back at his brother, “That is, what I mean to say is - I am glad you secured additional guests for the regatta. I hope it only leads to something more fruitful further down the line.”

While Charlotte’s stomach turned at Sidney’s words, Tom smiled widely at his younger brother. “Quite right, Sidney. Quite right. Regardless, there’s not a moment to waste. We must all be off within the hour!”

It was funny. Charlotte, who not long ago, was so desperate to return to Sanditon, could now only look forward to it with dread. She only hoped that she would be able to steer clear of Mrs. Eliza Campion (and Sidney) as much as was deemed acceptable throughout the duration of her stay, no matter how _fruitful_ it would turn out for Sidney. 

She didn’t think she could bare seeing their courtship play out in front of her.


End file.
